Green lantern
by Tina Talia Taosa Tinara
Summary: Two sisters ,parents killed in a fire, green Arrrow and Black Canery take them in but the goverment takes them away . Will the ever be reunited


Oa

"Tina Kiclara Tinara Quinn the ring choose you to be the next one to inherit Green Lantern Hal Jordan's ring"

"But, please I'm not worthy to have an important role like this"

"You are qualified because you are imaginative, fearless, and even if necessary to give up your own life for the people you care about. This is why the ring choose you nothing else"

"Then regretfully I must resign from the Green Lantern Corps and return my ring and lantern to you"

"Tina K.T. Quinn" but she was already gone. Finding a safe place to hide Tina sits and cries. Thinking why me after all the horrible things I have done. I never deserve this honor of wielding Hal Jordan's ring. He was the greatest Green Lantern who ever lived.

Lost Sister

"We must find her"

"Guardians, my name is Tina V. Quinn, I am a friend of Tina Astin well actually her biological sister. Our parents were killed soon after we were born. The Justice League saved us. Green Arrow and Black Canary then raised us. Soon it became clear that when we were together we could do a lot of good, but we were never given the chance since at a young age we were never able to fully control our powers. So the government kidnapped us, and trained us for justice they said. But the worse thing they did to us was erase the memories of our parents death and what Green Arrow and Black Canary taught us, and that we were sisters. They transported me to the other side of the world where a couple toke me in and cared for me as their own. I do not know what happened to my sister. It has been only in the past few months I have been able to remember those things that were erased from my mind"

"So why did you want us to know"

"I believe I can bring back Tina willing, but it will take a lot of time maybe a few trips. I would like your permission to do this"

"You have it"

"Thank You"

Found

"Tina wake up, come on sis wake up"

"mmm, what's going on?"

"You feel asleep; luckily I found you before Kilawog did. He doesn't like rookies lying down on the job."

"Why did you call me sis?"

"Because you're my sister. I am going to take you on a journey. Whatever I say maybe disturbing, but you need to hear every bit of it"

"Ok so where's our first stop"

"Earth"

First Stop

On the journey to Earth Tina V. recounts her memories to her sister of their life together before and after the separation.

"Here we are, this is the house where our parents were killed. Does it bring back any

"All I remember is a foggy picture of our parents"

"Here's a clearer one "Tina V. said as she pulled out a small picture of their parents

"They were killed five week after we were born. Before that, they gave us both crystal half heart shape necklaces. She pulled out a necklace from inside her uniform and a matching one from an interdimentional portal.

"This one is yours the government sold it to a jeweler to raise money to be able to take care of you without using taxpayer's money. I was only able to buy it back last month"

"Know I remember sounds from that night when our parents were killed. What's our next stop

"Watchtower"

"Ok, I'll ask them to transport us. Watchtower this is Mind Dancer, I need transport for two, me and my sister"

Second Stop

"What do you need to show me?"

"After our parents died the murderer accidently started a fire not knowing there were still two babies inside. Green Arrow and Black Canary saved us from that fire and adopted us. There they are lets go."

"GA, Canary can we talk to you in privately for a second"

"Somehow my friend here believes that we are your lost kids that the government kidnapped"

"What makes her think these things?"

"What were your daughters names Mr. Quinn?"

"Their names were Tina K.T. Quinn and Tina V. Quinn. Wait how you knew my last name was Quinn" Green Arrow asked.

"I know because I am one of your missing daughters. My name is Tina V. Quinn."

"Oh Tina please tell us what happened after you were taken from us" Black Canary begged

"I will tell you once she has said her name," Tina V. said as she motioned toward her sister.

"I am your other daughter. My name is Tina Kiclara Tinara Quinn"

The reunited family rejoiced in finally being back together and the sisters recounted the events after their kidnapping.

"I wish we could stay awhile with you, but we must get back to Oa Tina K.T. needs to be ther to recalm her power ring"

"I see now that no matter what good or evil thing I've done in the past. I can still do good things in the future"

"Green Arrow, Black Canary is it okay if we call you mom and dad"

"Yes"

"Definitely"

Oa Again

"Tina K.T. Quinn you have willing come before the guardians. Accepting all the regulations and choices the council makes"

"I do"

"And you now accept all the responsibility of being a Green Lantern"

"I do"

"Now say your sacred oath and power your ring"

In Brightest Day in Blackest Night, No Evil Shall Escape My Sight Let Those Who Worship Evils Might Beware My Power GREEN LANTERN"S LIGHT

7


End file.
